Ryun Dakage
Background Born in America, Ryun's family was one who would usually get robbed or had their house broken into. But, hearing on the news one day that Osaka had a very low crime rate, they moved the Japan to live a better life. This was at the age of four for him. While growing up, the boy was intrigued by that of Japanese swordsmanship, often going to watch tournaments or performances on the art. He was taught how to wield a sword at the age of nine, and is an adept in Kenjutsu. Ryun, after graduating high school at the age of 17 due to his high grades in sophmore year, he had applied and accepted in to the Police Academy. Excelling in gun training but being average in CQC (Close Quarters Combat), the male had graduated in the top ten of his class. Once he heard of the Special Task Force, he had decided to apply for that position, and is awaiting acceptance into the organization. At the moment, he is residing in an apartment complex that is only 32 minutes away from the Police Headquarters. His family had aided him with financial support, lending him the remaining money from their travels and giving him about 50,000 dollars. Appearance Ryun stands at 5 feet and 10 inches, weighing at about 137 pounds. He has a defined abdomen, a six pack, mostly due to his training in the academy. Onyx hair defines his features, long in the front yet cut and trimmed in the back. He also has celeste colored eyes, which is sky blue. He has fairly pale skin, not albino, but just one that hasn't been tanned quite yet. There is a scar running down his left eye due to a small accident that occured during training. He had upset a competitve individual during guns training, who, when Ryun exceeded, slammed the butt of his rifle into his face. The cut scared over and left no permanent damage to his vision. Personality Ryun can be a kind and caring individual, but it is when he enters combat does his cold, ruthless, and bloodthirsty side show. Some call him a cold hearted killer, as when in gun training, he always would aim for the head or heart with no sign of side affects, but only an ice cold glare that sent chills down every trainees spine when he would glare at them. When a gun or blade is placed in his hand, Ryun is a force to be reckoned with. Outside of the Task Force, he can usually be seen to be a energetic and fun-loving male, usually going out to have drinks with some of his peers or to go watch a movie. There is not much to figure out about this man. Near the age of 19, he picked up a smoking addiction, this being caused by stress of his family. He is able to go multiple days without needing one of the cancer sticks, but usually keeps a pack on him just in case. Loadout Undetermined (List below is weapons preferred) Heavy Weapon: M2 .50 Caliber Primary Weapon: AAC Honey Badger Secondary Weapon(s): TEC-9 x2, kept on back hip holsters Melee Weapon: Karambit Attachments: Eotech Optics Holographic Sight RANGER3 Thread Mount 5.56 Silencer Rail-Mounted Flashlight Gadgets: AVS-6 Night Vision Blue Force GPS and Tracking Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 10.08.08 PM.png|Ryun at home Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 8.16.50 PM.png|Ryun in the workplace Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 4.49.32 PM.png|Ryun responding to a call Skills Above average in gun training, Ryun is able to use an assault rifle and sniper rifle with perfect ease. His favorite would be the FN F2000, his current primary weapon, but will often change that when required to the L96A1 when going out on a scouting patrol or when scoping out a building for suspicious activity. He is an average in hand-to-hand combat, and is proficient in the knife wielding skill. He is agile, able to easily maneuver the battlefield with minimal effort, partaking in some Parkour skills. An excellent strategist and natural born leader, he has been known to never crack under pressure. There are some moments when Ryun will attempt to manipulate someone to get his own way as well as being a decent liar, this allowing him to get away with multiple lies if you do not know him too well to know when he is lying. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Dakage The parents of the boy were involved in real estate, being a good duo as they sold multiple properties. Once they hit a big score, a whopping 500,000 dollars, they moved to Osaka with the money and bought a small house in a residential district up in northern Osaka. After Ryun graduating high school, he has been unable to visit recently due to the police academy training, and awaiting the approval of joining.